Encounter
by KaeoticNeutrael
Summary: Whatif ficlet about Fayt, Niklas and the village of Whipple. Yaoi. FxN. Intro chapter is up.


**Kae-chan:** Haven't updated in a long time. Being in school is suffocating my creative energy sweatdrops it's completely ridiculous how uninspired I am. So, naturally, the only idea that comes to me in months is going to be some smut ficlet. Sooo, enjoy this little two part fantasy of mine.

Lush forests swayed rhythmically with the temperate winds. Moonlight cast mysterious shadows about the footpaths, hazardous dips in the trail covered by splotched shades of ebony. Airborne particles of moonshine drifted round ragged fence pickets, the boundaries of a small farming village. Half-cut tools and sapling crops littered the sparse land, signs of rehabilitation and a rising economy evident in the sleepy town of Whipple.

Twisting slightly in the faint breeze, roughly hewn window shades sent a flickering pattern of moonlight across hardwood floors. Various pieces of furniture filled the dark corners with their sentry like presence.

_Something sick still lies here… Norton wasn't the only deviant… Contamination still runs strong within our society…_

Breathless gasps permeated the summer air, twining recklessly with lustful groans. Crunchy rustling accented each intimate auditory expression, compliments of the straw mattress lying beneath one writhing youth.

_Oh, god, what is wrong with me! _

Murky green eyes gazed heatedly into the ceiling, scrunched with the bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. Tears swelled up, pooling precariously along lush fringes of dark lashes. Rising higher and fading off, dank metallic tiles replaced a warm, thatched roof, walls melting and reformed anew into stifling cross-hatch bars.

_How can I forget the moment my life slipped into your jurisdiction? That reckless lack of concern for your own life…That warmth…those burning eyes…your strength…your scent…_

Twisting savagely to roll over flat on his stomach, small hands searched desperately through the covers, the length of his erect shaft pressing forcefully into the beds surface.

_I-I can't stop this…it feels so good…but…but I want more… What the fuck is wrong with me!_

Grunting rapidly, the youth's narrow hips began rubbing against the rough material of his sheets, applying more force as the generated friction threatened to make his cock explode.

_Oh, gods…don't hate me…_

Needles of pleasure shot through his length, crying out in delicious pain, childishly delicate fingers closed convulsively about the object he so desperately needed. With a sudden motion, limber muscles flexed smoothly beneath tawny flesh, composing itself shakily upon the knees. Propped up firmly, pommel first, the broken hilt of some long begotten practice sword was held fast beneath a supple, quivering body.

Rolling the flat of his palm circularly over an engorged head, the sienna-locked youth impaled himself viciously upon the object. Arching back, a scream of utmost pain and pleasure erupted from the gasping cherub, pointed ears trembling as sweat dampened locks of unruly hair sliced across wide-eyed orbs.

_Onegai…onegai…this is enough…I can't do this…how disgusting I am!_

Tightening himself about the gritty phallic toy, his wrist quickly snapped up and withdrew the rod, repeating the action with increasing speed and force. Splaying dirt stained knees wider, the child's supple thighs began to tighten with the strain of keeping his leaned back body rigid and afloat of the mattresses surface.

_If only…if only **he **were here to hold me…I could do this so well for him…_

Shutting his eyes tight in pretense of the building climax, the youths own palm seemed to shape-shift into that of a paler, calloused and larger beings. The autonomous pleasure morphing into that of a shared passion, his unyielding wooden rod seeming more flesh-like as the alabaster body it should be attached to moved against his back with it's rigid abs.

_He'd hate me as much as I hate myself if he knew…if he knew I did this everyday…that I borrowed his image for my own twisted mind to play with…_

Throwing his head back in open-mouthed panting, slightly chapped lips reveled in the would be sensation of being covered by fuller, commanding ones. His mouth yearned to be plundered by a fiery tongue, as that hard cock kept pumping and those battle hardened hands ravaged his own youthful appendage.

Plunging deeper and deeper, blue explosions of sparks began to dance behind the lids, raspy screams of pleasure filling the atmosphere. Swirling before him the sparks gave shape to shocking cerulean locks, the gleaming emerald orbs beneath messy bangs piercing into his soul.

_God, you'd hate me…hate me…Fayt, why couldn't you just stay! Now I'm irredeemable. Tainted…you'd hate me…please…don't mate me…Fayt…Fayt…not you…_

"…nnh…please…Fayt!" Wheezing breaths escaped cracked lips, powerful quakes spread through Niklas, immature limbs thrashing violently with the release. Ribbons of passion littered the air with intricate loops, falling to coat the vast expanse of a smooth, tight torso. Sinking forward onto his side, an exhausted Niklas pulled a quilted comforter over his own nude and twitching body, blearily studying the world outside an open window. Vision fading slowly to darkness, his senses totally spent, even as it's receptors twitched in awareness of the sound of a low approaching ship.

**Kae-chan: **Yay…first chap is up…next is going to be Fayt…mwauhaha…I've always thought of this scenario…because it seems likely that Niklas would be the obsessive sexual pervert….yeh…hehe. Please review.


End file.
